Sandra Lustenberg (The Adventures of Superseven)
Sandra Lustenberg (Nisa Wong) is the main antagonist in the 2013 episode "Operation: One Shot... One Kill!" for the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven". In the episode, we see Sandra Lustenberg sitting alone at a card table in a deserted restaurant in East Burbank, wearing a green dinner dress. Located on the table in front of her are five stacks of $100 bills, two shot glasses, and two pistols with empty cartridge. A single bullet is located near the cartridge. Lustenberg is a member of the League of Assassins, and she is awaiting the arrival of her nemisis, Sandra West. When Sandra arrives, she explains that she was getting her nails done. Lustenberg tells West that she will make a very pretty corpse. West shoots back that Sandra's green dress is very nice. She continues, that it is a shame that it has to get ruined. She then asks Lustenberg what size shoe she wears. The confused assassin responds that it is a "5", which obviously isn't the right size for a disappointed West. Lustenberg makes the challenge, pitting her $50,000 against West's ring. We find the rules for the challenge as follows: 1. Drink shot of whiskey. 2. Load bullet into magazine. 3. Load magazine into gun. 4. Kill opponent. 5. Walk away with winnings, tax free. Before they get started, Lustenberg tells West she could have been a top gun at the League of Assassins. West responds that "she doesn't like to take orders from a megamaniac with bad fashion sense. And besides, the League of Assassins has a lousy health plan". With that, bot women placed the palm of their hands on the table and had a staring contest for the challenge to begin. Suddenly, bot ladies took the shot of whisky, and started to load their gun. It appeared that Lustenberg was in the lead, and she quickly finished and began to aim her gun. However, before she could shoot, she was shot in the chest by Miss West. Lustenberg clutched her chest and dropped her gun on the floor. West made the remark, that it was a "pity about the dress". Lustenberg slowly slumped over the table, and West continued, "but you do make a pretty corpse". Miss West gathered up the cash and left as the credits appeared on the screen. After the credits rolled, the camera returned to the scene of the shooting. Lustenberg came to life for a brief two seconds, and then collapsed again on the table, this time dead. Trivia *Nisa Wong appeared as Elke Winters in the 2011 episode "Operation: Breakdown" for the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven". Gallery screenshot_14504.png screenshot_14511.png 2xlra2.gif screenshot_14512.png screenshot_14503.png screenshot_14513.png screenshot_14514.png 2xlrgj.gif screenshot_14517.png screenshot_14498.png screenshot_14500.png 2xlrli.gif screenshot_14505.png 2xlrpl.gif 2xlrt4.gif screenshot_14499.png screenshot_14516.png 2xlrxg.gif screenshot_14497.png screenshot_14506.png 2xlrzz.gif 2xls2f.gif screenshot_14501.png screenshot_14502.png Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Brunette Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Pistol Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased